whackedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene
Bio Eugene is a lot like you. He's 40, lives with his mother, and he's Canadian. Don't take this mama's boy too lightly. Underneath that shy, polite exterior lies a split-personality hungry to show the world who's king of the heap. Eugene has always taken the path of least resistance, suppressing his will each day, building an inner layer of contempt and hatred. Among his pet peeves are being mistaken for a penguin, doubts about his ability to fly, and jokes about his appearance. Once that welled-up rage is released, watch out, because it will mean your ass. Personalty Eugene is cowardly, weak, lives with his mother, and is generally a wimpy punching bag for the other contestants and Van Tastic. However, he's constantly narrating a internal monologue about how he wants to hurt and be stronger then everyone else. Appearance Eugene is a green and yellow water fowl. He has a chubby stomach and small wings in proportion to his body, he claims his wings are normal size and justify his fat as a layer of protection. He wears a old pilot hat and goggles outfitted with a propeller on the top, and has a duck bill taking up most of the space on his face. A parachute pack strapped on his back. Game Play Quotes Eugene internal monologue will be in italics. Upon Win * I'm getting the hang of this thing! Oh close one. * Heh, bet you wish you where me now eh. * Great match guys, I'll share the prize with ya. Not. * Oh wow, that was lucky! Oh sweet! * Oh, I want to dedicate that match to my mom! Upon Loss * Oh great, now someone else gets the prize. * Good game eh guys? CENSORED (attempted translation Shit!) * Oh sure, laugh it up now. But when your least expecting it, BAM! * Oh yeah yeah, lets all kill Eugene hahaha funny. * Ho oh no, that was humiliating. * Uh no prize, no money, no friends *crying*, no groupies. * Where did I leave my dignity. Upon Picking up a Weapon * Yeah. * Killer. * I’m out for blood! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Eat this. * Heh, payback time. Upon Stealing a Weapon. * Could a penguin do that? On Fire * I'm ok! AGH! (this line loops) Trivia * Eugene claims to be part of the "Elite royal Klondike mountain moose patrol squadron, thing", due to Eugene's delivery of the line and the sheer absurdity of the squads name, Eugene most likely lied about this. * Despite Eugene's claims that his flab forms a "highly absorbent layer of protective armor", he has the same health as all other contestants. * Eugene is said to live in Canada. * Eugene still lives with his mother. * The pack on Eugene's back has lunch his mother made for him inside instead of a parachute. * He is said to look like a penguin (a flightless bird), but Eugene says that he is not possibly do to his enviest ego. * His Bio says that he's 40 years old. Category:Contestents Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters